Le soleil et la mort
by Leyounette
Summary: Ukraine se réveille dans une chambre. Elle ne sait ni où elle se trouve ni pourquoi elle s'y trouve. Elle ne sait rien - sauf qu'elle a mal. Terriblement mal.


**Titre : **Le soleil et la mort

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

**Résumé :** Ukraine se réveille dans une chambre. Elle ne sait ni où elle se trouve ni pourquoi elle s'y trouve. Elle ne sait rien - sauf qu'elle a mal. Terriblement mal.

**Rating :** K + pour thème un peu difficile

**Petit blablatage :**

Youyou tout le monde ! Me revoilà sur ce fandom avec quelque chose d'assez différent de mes précédents forfaits... Cette fic n'est pas franchement joyeuse ni fabuleuse mais le thème m'intéressait depuis un certain temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à Tsuki Yoru et Talim 76 pour leur lecture et relecture !

* * *

Lorsque Ukraine se réveilla, elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait beau être pauvre et ne pas posséder grand chose, elle mettait cependant un point d'honneur à rendre son intérieur chaleureux et accueillant. Elle disposait ainsi de petits napperons brodés à la main sur les meubles, accrochait photos et tableaux aux murs, plaçait des vases de fleurs pour égayer son chez elle. Cette pièce, sombre, froide, aux murs de béton nus dont la seule et sale fenêtre donnait sur une forêt toute aussi lugubre n'était définitivement pas sa chambre. Cet endroit était si sinistre qu'elle pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces hôpitaux militaires que son frère construisait dans toute l'URSS.

Il lui fallut cinq secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'un de ces hôpitaux.

Elle se redressa aussitôt sur son lit – matelas inconfortable, draps rêches. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle se rappelait avoir eu soudain très chaud, comme si une terrible fièvre s'était soudain emparée d'elle. Elle avait ensuite eu horriblement mal au ventre, puis la tête, avant de sentir quelque chose exploser en elle. Le goût du sang, puis plus rien.

Encore maintenant, elle se sentait horriblement mal et le simple fait de se redresser lui fit monter la bile aux lèvres. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons et de spasmes et elle se laissa retomber sans force dans son oreiller poussiéreux.

Après la vue, ce fut de son odorat dont elle reprit peu à peu l'usage. Une odeur abominable, de mort et de destruction emplissait l'air, comme si l'on avait brûlé jusqu'aux cendres quelque chose. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit que cette odeur provenait d'elle.

Elle allait appeler – peut-être son frère ou sa sœur n'étaient-ils pas loin ? - quand elle entendit des voix résonner en dehors de la pièce. Elles étaient nombreuses et parlaient toutes très fort et en même temps, ce qui empêchait Ukraine de saisir la moindre bribe de phrase. Les voix avaient l'air très inquiètes. La jeune femme ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, mais elle était heureuse que tant de gens se fassent du souci pour elle.

La voix de Russie domina soudain celle des autres. Ukraine ne savait si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou non de sa présence ici : il était son petit frère mais il l'avait fait tellement souffrir ces dernières années... Ivan n'avait en tous cas rien perdu de son autorité : les autres voix se turent puis des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir attenant à la chambre. On poussa la lourde porte de métal qui pivota dans un grincement inquiétant et la large carrure de Russie pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, grande sœur.

Si hocher la tête ne lui avait pas tant donné la nausée, Ukraine aurait répondu à son salut par un signe . A la place, elle articula faiblement :

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Tu t'es sentie mal et tu t'es évanouie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Je vais m'occuper de tout et tu seras bientôt de nouveau sur pieds.

- C'est une maladie ?

- Rien de grave, répéta-t-il. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

_Si ce n'est rien de grave, pourquoi te tiens-tu si loin de moi, à l'autre bout de la chambre ?_

- Quand est-ce que je serai... guérie ?

- Il faudra un peu de temps.

- Biélorussie pourra venir me voir ?

- Elle est très occupée. Tu es fatiguée, Ukraine, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Mais je...

Les yeux de Russie s'amincirent et sa voix se fit plus froide, plus dure.

- Repose-toi. Je reviendrai te voir en fin de journée.

Le colosse tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ukraine entendit distinctement une clé tourner dans la serrure.

La blonde ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie que lorsqu'un craquement retentit à l'extérieur et l'éveilla – d'une torpeur plus proche du coma que du sommeil. Inquiète, elle se redressa sur son coude droit et regarda à travers les carreaux sales de l'unique ouverture de la porte. Elle allait se persuader que c'était simplement son ignoble migraine qui lui avait joué un tour quand une ombre passa devant la fenêtre. Un cri de peur échappa à la jeune femme et elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt, car sa tête sembla se briser en deux

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'ombre s'était accrochée à la corniche de sa fenêtre et essayait maintenant d'actionner l'ouverture de la vitre depuis l'extérieur. Ukraine allait appeler au secours quand la fenêtre coulissa et que Japon apparut dans le faible îlot de lumière que diffusait la lampe de la pièce. Elle étouffa un sursaut de surprise et le regarda inquiète s'approcher de son lit. L'Asiatique sentit sa peur et chuchota :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas pour vous faire du mal.

En gage de bonne foi, il montra le bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait à la main. Surpris, le regard d'Ukraine passa du visage du Japonais à son présent. Pourquoi Japon venait-il lui rendre visite si tard et en passant par la fenêtre ? Ce n'était pas comme si les deux pays étaient particulièrement proches – elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir une ambassade au Japon ! - et dans le contexte de la Guerre Froide, leur relation n'était pas des plus faciles...

- Monsieur Japon ?

- Désolé d'être entré de manière si cavalière. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Japon dut lire son étonnement sur son visage car il rajouta :

- Russie-san a interdit toute visite. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux.

- Mais... je croyais que c'était parce que je devais me reposer !

Japon lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de sa situation. Elle n'était pas ici en soin – elle était en quarantaine.

- Je... je suis contagieuse ?

Le regard de Kiku n'était que trop éloquent et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mon frère ne m'a pas dit que c'était si grave ! Il m'a dit que tout...

- Ni votre frère ni personne ne sait à quel point c'est grave. Je suis désolé.

Ukraine sentit la tête lui tourner encore plus. Mon dieu, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi Japon, qui craignait tant Russie, lui avait-il désobéi, juste pour venir la voir, elle ?

L'Asiatique lut la question muette dans ses yeux car il lâcha, les yeux fixés sur son bouquet.

- Disons que j'ai eu une maladie du même type il y a quelques temps... J'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir de venir vous voir.

- Vous en avez donc guéri ?

Le regard déchiré de la nation quand elle lui répondit lui ôta le peu d'espoir qui était né en elle.

- C'est une maladie dont on ne guérit jamais vraiment. Pas avant des centaines d'années en tous cas.

Ukraine hoqueta de désespoir, horrifiée.

- Mais vous, vous allez mieux n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne fait presque plus mal.

Il baissa les yeux et répéta à demi-voix « Presque. »

La jeune femme se laissa retomber dans son oreiller, en larmes, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Japon, conscient d'en avoir trop dit, déposa le bouquet sur la table de nuit d'Ukraine et s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle tendit faiblement la main vers lui. Après une minute d'hésitation, il la prit et la caressa doucement. Le contact de ses doigts était glacé. Le jeune homme se pencha à son oreille et murmura : « Je ne sais pas si l'on peut en guérir mais j'essaye. Promettez... promettez-moi d'en faire de même. » Les deux nations se fixèrent un long moment en silence puis Japon lui adressa un dernier sourire, s'approcha de la fenêtre et disparut dans l'obscurité, aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé.

Ukraine détourna le visage de la fenêtre désormais entrouverte – comment l'expliquerait-elle à Russie ? Comment justifier le bouquet ? - et sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui allait lui arriver. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Peu à peu son monde s'effaça et elle se sentit sombrer. Dans un dernier effort, elle leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts les fleurs qui lui avait apporté Japon. Quelques secondes après, elle retombait inconsciente dans ses draps.

A l'endroit où elle les avait touchées, les fleurs commencèrent peu à peu à faner. Millimètre par millimètre, le blanc immaculé de leurs pétales se perla de taches sombres qui s'agrandirent peu à peu et les délicates fleurs se recroquevillèrent comme une peau ridée. Les pétales tombèrent un à un et s'écrasèrent sans un bruit au sol.

Un courant d'air glacé balaya la chambre. Ukraine frissonna de froid. Au bout de son lit se trouvait un calendrier ; le vent en souleva la page marquée de la date du jour.

_26 avril 1986._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oui, j'étais d'une humeur follement gaie en écrivant ça ^^''

Si vous avez la moindre remarque et/ou conseil, n'hésitez pas !

Ps : le Soleil et la Mort est le titre d'un documentaire sur Tchernobyl (que je n'ai pas vu) et les témoins des explosions japonaises ont comparé ça à un « soleil noir », d'où mon choix du titre.


End file.
